


sunshine in the rain

by krucxa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter References, Height Differences, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actually woojin is only mentioned sorry, because even if i threw the au out the window, but i gave up like 2 drafts in, felix is whipped, hyunjin is a Panicked Gay, hyunjin is tol felix is smol. that's it that's the entire fic JHFKJSH, i guess, i still had to leave Something, this was actually supposed to be a hp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: Felix's hands are almost ridiculously tiny compared to his own. Hyunjin can't quite believe it.





	sunshine in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> me? back with another 2k words of pure fluff, barely two days after the last one? more likely than you'd think  
> ghksdjhkj please apparently i write a bunch of fluffy oneshots when i have nothing else to do :/  
> anyway hopefully y'all enjoy this drabble as well!! <3  
> (unbeta'd. AGAIN)  
> (lmao i should be sleeping. why do i always have my artistic peak at ass o'clock ghdsjkgsh)

Felix's hands are almost ridiculously tiny compared to his own. Hyunjin can't quite believe it.

It's something he hasn't noticed until way into their friendship - but after he did, the small detail never failed to pull his attention away.

It happened on a calm, rainy day. The college library was filled with the same people as always, all usuals that Hyunjin could tell by name at this point of being the assistant, and the soothing atmosphere of it all caused him to smile in relief.

It's the exact type of day when the work goes slow but not a single person really minds it. Instead, Hyunjin enjoys the sound of pages turning, quiet shuffle of books as someone looks for the most interesting one in their opinion, a faint melody coming from a girl's headphones a little bit too loud for her to hear anything happening in the room - but really, it's not like it actually bothers anyone, so Hyunjin lets her be.

There's a person munching on a homemade sandwich, and Hyunjin shoots them a warning look but otherwise leaves them alone. As long as they're not leaving bread crumbs everywhere, he doesn't care.

Woojin, the actual librarian, is no where in sight - probably off to hang out with his boyfriend or something, Hyunjin guesses. So he only glances around quickly before climbing up on the counter and finding a comfortable way to sit on it.

Nobody really pays attention to things like that, so it's not like he has anything to worry about, anyway.

There's a bunch of little notes lying next to him, colorful and scattered all over the counter, some pinned to any stray books, and a few just lying there, blank - it reminds him of fallen, autumn leaves.

And as his hands itch to reach for the pen in his pocket and draw on a single note - he does exactly that.

And if the drawn leaf is also accompanied by a cartoonish sun, the lines slightly uneven, as if the picture had a hidden meaning in it and struggling for it not to come to light - nobody needed to know.

That's exactly when the noise of the door opening pulls him out of his thoughts and he looks up just to see a familiar mop of blonde hair poking in.

The boy seems tired, whether from studying for an exam or pulling an all nighter, Hyunjin isn't sure - but there's still that same, genuine smile on his lips as he greets a few of the other students.

But Hyunjin can't help but notice the way his shoulders are slumped from the pure exhaustion, his eyes closing for a lot longer than a usual blink takes, and-

And he's wearing a pastel yellow, oversized sweater.

And maybe Hyunjin's heart does a flip at the sight.

Because the boy's fingers barely peek out of the sleeves, and the color of it matches perfectly the color of Felix's hair, and he only realizes it just now, but the boy isn't wearing any make up - his freckles on full display, despite how usually he seems a tad self conscious about them.

But Felix doesn't notice him.

Instead, the blonde walks over to a free table, casually throwing his bag on top of it and pulling out a slightly worn down notebook, which he leaves in front of the chair.

Then, the boy skips over to the shelves, looking for a book, his eyes tired and head tilted to the side in confusion.

It takes Hyunjin a moment, and a little nibble on the pen in his hand, to decide - but after that, like the Good Friend he is, he starts to silently pad closer to Felix, barely holding back a giggle.

It's kind of cute, how at the moment, Felix extends his hand, standing on his tiptoes to hopefully reach the book at the top.

(Unsuccessfully, may Hyunjin add.)

It's as if the boy can't even hear him coming, so with a satisfied little smirk he snatches the book from behind the blonde. This causes Felix to turn back, startled, before his eyes narrow, and he opens his mouth to say something but Hyunjin can't hear him because-

Oh.

Felix is... small.

Actually, no, he's not exactly short, per se. Maybe, just a tiny bit, but not really.

It's just that, compared to Hyunjin he seems way smaller than he actually is, and the way he has to tilt his head just the slightest bit up to be able to look Hyunjin in the eye makes him feel... weird.

But it's kind of a, pleasant, weird.

Hyunjin _might_ be a little bit too gay for this, after all.

"Hey, Hyunjin! Give it back!"

Hyunjin blinks, once again brought back from his daydreaming, and he glances at his friend before smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry," he mumbles and hands the book to Felix, not even bothering to check what it's about. Instead, he only sees the title in passing, from the corner of his eye, but he gasps when the words register in his mind.

"Harry Potter? Dude, I didn't know you liked it too," spills out of his mouth before he can even think about it, and he would probably feel a little embarrassed if it weren't for the fact that it's _Felix_.

They've known each other long enough to not be bothered by their random outbursts or delusional texts send to the other at three in the morning.

And Felix's eyes seem to glint a little as he smiles back.

(It's breathtaking, sort of.)

"Yeah, obviously. What house are you in?"

The boy fidgets with the pages of the book as they make their way to Felix's table, and it's just, _cute_.

Hyunjin's pretty sure he's losing his mind.

"Slytherin," he replies with a cheeky smile as the younger mumbles an amused _of course_ , "what about you?"

"I'm a hufflepuff. Honestly, where else would I've been?"

And after Felix has said it, Hyunjin can't help but agree, because how couldn't he think of it in the first place?

It fits so _well_ , it's not even the slightest bit surprising to him.

"Aw, you're my little huffpuff!" he teases, light and warm as he side hugs the blonde - his brain, once again, helpfully reminding him just how _tiny_ the other boy is, and okay, he really should tune down his gay panic a little bit.

"Shut up."

The words were muttered with a smile, and Hyunjin could only grin at him as they sat by the table - and spent the next two hours just sitting there, chatting freely, Felix's notebook easily forgotten.

("Woojin's _obviously_ a Ravenclaw. I mean, look at him! You _wish_ you could copy his homework."

"What do you mean, a Ravenclaw? Are you blind? He can't possibly be anything but a Hufflepuff! I am one, so I can tell when a person fits my house. It's just a fact.")

Hyunjin definitely remembers that day with a smile.

×

_He wants to hold Felix's hands._

It isn't until two months later that he realizes it.

It's late, the clock reading half past nine as he looks out the window inside his dorm - the sun already set, the sky painting in various purples and pinks before black washes over them, stars slowly appearing from the dark, reminding him of the freckles adorning a boy's cheeks.

He must be going crazy, he thinks, as everything lately seems to make him think of Felix.

And yet, he can't help but agree with the thought, and he brings his legs up onto the windowsill and carefully tucks his chin over them, blinking up at the sky as he wonders.

When did this begin?

He's not entirely sure. There wasn't any Big Realization Moment, in which his feelings for Felix changed from _platonic_ to _romantic_ , exclaiming it loudly in his mind.

It just happened, somewhere on the way as he spent more and more time with the blonde.

Maybe even, he's liked him this whole time, from the moment their eyes met.

He's not sure.

He just knows that, now, any mention of his name makes him smile, a warm, fuzzy feeling filling his chest.

Because, hanging out with Felix makes him feel sort of, giddy - any compliment the younger would give him stored in his memory, just to play again and again in his mind before sleep. His skin burned with every casual touch, and his cheeks painted pink whenever they texted in the middle of classes, and he just _might_ be a little bit too much of a panicked gay than he thought he was.

He doesn't notice the door opening; he does hear though, the footsteps as quiet as a cat, padding in his direction, and before he knows it, there's another person sitting on the other side of the windowsill, their bare feet poking into his thighs from lack of space - and he smiles, not bothering to tear his eyes away from the sky.

Because he knows.

It's the familiar scent of strawberries mixed with caramel coffee that gives Felix away, the way his presence alone seems to spread warmth only confirming his assumption, and for some reason-

He feels glad.

It's just a little, happy bubble in his chest, and he sighs as he finally turns to look at the other boy, Felix already staring back at him, the corners of his lips gently turned up.

"Hello," he whispers, the younger replying with a quiet, but cheerful _hi_.

It's a little ridiculous, honestly, but Hyunjin doesn't mind.

"What are you doing here?" he murmurs as he feels his gaze soften and Felix just shrugs lightly, as if he wasn't entirely sure of the answer.

"I guess I just wanted to see you."

The words make something in his chest stir, and he suddenly feels a lot warmer, more giddy than before as he shoots the blonde a shy smile.

There's something bordering on comfortable, maybe even sweet, in the silence that follows.

Neither of them bother to look away, Felix's eyes glinting softly in the moonlight, his face once again bare of any make up, and the boy blinks slowly, his eyelashes fluttering as he grins back at Hyunjin.

There's no words needed, when the blonde pokes his thigh again, a chuckle escaping his lips - Hyunjin not wasting any time to join with his own giggle.

And then Felix reaches out his hand, grabbing Hyunjin by his wrist and pulling it closer; just to gently open Hyunjin's fist and put his palm against Hyunjin's own.

And at that exact moment, Hyunjin struggles to remember how to breathe.

Because compared to his own, Felix's hand seem so tiny, he holds back the urge to coo out loud.

And if he tears up a little, neither of them mention it.

Felix just smiles at him again, a genuine, warm smile that makes Hyunjin's legs feel a little unsteady - and really, Hyunjin knows he has his venus in pisces, but that's a new level of being whipped that he's experiencing right now.

He doesn't even realize it, the words leaving his mouth, until it's already done.

"I like you," he blurts out, before his eyes widen and he scrambles to hide his face behind his hands - but Felix is quicker, their fingers interlocked before Hyunjin can even pull back, and Hyunjin just _knows_ his ears are literally _burning_ \- he just thanks the dark for hiding it, sparing him from more embarrassment.

"I know," murmurs Felix, his soft gaze still in place, "you're pretty obvious."

There's a bit of silence, this time a little more awkward - even though Hyunjin's pretty sure that only on his side, especially as he feels Felix's thumb gently rubbing his skin - which causes him to look up, though slowly, as his face still feels a lot warmer than it probably should.

"I like you too, you dumbass," whispers Felix, his voice sounding so genuienly _happy_ it messes with Hyunjin's heart a little, and it's the moment he never fully forgets - not that he would even want to.

After all, it's what brought him and Felix together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!! <333 please leave some feedback if you liked this :^)  
> also, my tumblr is @straymemes, so feel free to hmu!!


End file.
